1. Field of the Exemplary Embodiments
Apparatuses consistent with embodiments of the invention relate to a dust remover capable of removing substances such as dust attached to a surface of a charge-coupled device used in a digital camera etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image photographing apparatus such as a digital camera includes a charge-coupled device for converting image information into electronic signals. If there is dirt such as dust on the surface of the charge-coupled device, the image information on the portion where the dust is attached is not converted correctly, causing pollution or deterioration of the quality of the picture.
Technologies using vibration, air flow, and external devices are generally used to remove dust on the surface of charge-coupled devices. Technologies using vibration remove dust by vibrating a low pass filter on a front surface of a charge-coupled device using piezoelectrics (PZT).
Technologies using air flow use a flow of air generated by mirrors operating back and forth to float dust, so that the dust can be collected in an air hole.
Technologies using external devices remove dust using an additional device. For example, an air suction device may be used to inhale air and to form an air flow near the charge-coupled device so that the air flow can remove dust attached to the surface of the charge-coupled device.